The Lion King: Sarafina's truth
by Son of the Amazons
Summary: What if Simba wasn't Mufasa and Sarabi's son? What if Mufasa was not the good king we thought he was? Let's see what happens when a mother's love for her children is put to a challenge. What will she do to protect them? Read and find out. Please read and leave a positive review and constructive criticism as you read. Thank you and stay tuned. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Our Story Begins**

Sarafina was seated upon a rock watching over a certain group of cubs, one who had a golden pelt among the other two, who had a beige fur color like her own. They were Simba, Nala, and Mheetu, all playing together without a care in the world. Sarafina on the other paw was in a world of hurt and worry.

See, truth was she had been betrayed by her king a few years back. (The lions age as fast as humans in this story.) Sarafina and Ni had brought three cubs into the world, and they were so innocent. Mufasa came to their private cave of Pride Rock one night, and before she had a chance to react, Mufasa stole one of her sons. She accused her king of kidnapping him, but Mufasa instead threatened her, saying he execute her if she spoke a word, and would make a false claim that she was lying in order to do so. Sarabi had also bared a cub, however, the cub died an hour or so after it was born. With no heir to the throne, Mufasa covered up their own son's death by kidnapping Sarafina's son.

Mufasa proved his point when he wounded her mate and banished him, Never to be seen again. Sarafina would have stood up to her king, but knowing she'd put all her cubs at risk and with no hard proof to state her claim, Sarafina had to endure the hardship of giving up her son to ensure his safety. Sarabi knew the whole time of her husbands trechary, and she was on Sarafina's side. If she had it her way she'd gladly give Simba back to her, but knew it was for his own safety. Mufasa was too powerful, and his influence over the pride sisters was strong. Even Scar not dare challange his brother. Scar had his own quarrel with his older sibling, but he knew to be patient. The lionesses knew what Scar lacked in brute strenth, he gained in brains and agility. Scar had nothing against Simba, and he knew of the little cubs origins. In all honesty he wanted to help, but he knew now was not the time to do something rash. Mufasa did run the Pride Lands very well, that was certain, but he abused his power when he had taken Sarafina's cub.

So many times, Sarafina wanted to tell Simba the truth, but, with his mind so young, he would let word slip to his supposed father and be at risk of getting hurt or worse. Simba did complain to her from time to time that his father treated him poorly and made him feel like he didn't belong. She would let her motherly side show when this happened to comfort him, but she kept her mouth shut about his bloodline. She hadn't even told Nala or Mheetu yet. It was to keep Mufasa's suspicions at a minimal. She, Sarabi and Scar were waiting for the right moment. For Mufasa to make a wrong move that would shake the trust of his pride. They just needed to be patient. Scar was considering to get help from the hyena's, but it was a last resort should things go sour even if they did gain the prides trust. Sarafina needed to be close to her son. With each passing day, she was starting to show signs that her inner beast was trying to break loose and be free. This was something Mufasa wanted, so he could make sure she was far away from Simba.

Sarabi just couldn't believe it. The lion she loved had been replaced by a monster. If she knew it was still the Mufasa she cared about, she would have reasoned with him and try to bare another cub, but now, there was no hope in that. She couldn't bring another cub into the world with a father like him. She kept feeling guilty everytime she had to let Simba go with him. She tried her best to keep him away, but it was becoming harder as Mufasa demanded more of his 'son'. Sarabi and Sarafina knew they had to do something, but they were not sure what. It had to be something that their fellow pride sisters would agree to for the task could not be done alone. As of right now though, plans had to wait. Sarafina was now having her time with the three cubs, and this was one of few times in the day she could receive the joy of being with all her cubs, and the fact that they treated each other the way they did, it showed that deep down, they knew there was a connection between the three of them.

Soon Simba scampered up to Sarafina after tiring out from a game of tag, which happened quite often, since Mufasa kept him undernurished, and yet said he should be stronger because of it. Once he made it to her, he asked, "Hey Sarafina, can I ask you something?"

"Of course little one, what is it?" Sarafina inquired.

"Well, when you were little, did you ever think of your friends as like, I don't know, the brothers and sisters you never had?" Simba asked.

Sarafina smiled, "I'll say a few were like family to me. Sometimes the friendship is that strong that it feels right to consider them family. But sometimes, friends can not be so friendly and you might wonder why you ever made friends with them. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. I sometimes think of Nala and Mheetu as my brother and sister. None of the other cubs have been friends to me the way they have. It just feels right to me, like you said," Simba replied.

Sarafina smiled. She knew her son was smart, and his heart could never be fooled, even if Mufasa convinced his mind Simba was his son. "Well, sometimes it's better to trust what your heart is saying rather then your head. Cause your heart is saying they are family to you,"Sarafina said. That was the closest she could come to tell him that he was their brother.

"Even if we're not really related?" Simba asked.

Sarafina nodded. Soon she saw Mufasa walking up and knew it was time for him to take Simba away from her again. He walked up and said, "Simba, head to Pride Rock now. I'll be with you in a moment."

"Yes father," Simba said, and started walking with his ears gone down and to the back soon too far to hear Mufasa's words.

"Sarafina, I am warning you. If you try to put ideas into his head, there will be consequences. You better watch yourself, or I'll make sure you cannot spend any time with _'my'_ son," Mufasa said, making sure Mheetu and Nala weren't listening.

Sarafina wanted to scold him, but this was exactly what Mufasa would want and with her cubs close, she couldn't risk revealing her son's origins. "All I am doing is teaching him how to be a good cub and a good lion. Nothing more... _your highness,_" Sarafina said with an agressive tone.

"That better be all you are doing for him. Besides that, your job is to patrol the borders, watch the cubs, and hunt, nothing more. Make sure we get a big kill in your party's hunt tonight. Sarabi will be accompanying you. Mara will look after the cubs," Mufasa said.

"And what of your brother Scar, your majesty?" Sarafina asked.

"I sent him to negotiate with the Hyenas. At least it will keep him busy," Mufasa said.

"I see. Well, we'll do what we can for the hunt tonight, your highness," Sarafina said.

"Be sure that you do," Mufasa said.

He soon walked of towards Pride Rock and once he was out of hearings reach, Sarafina mumbled, "At least your borther, wife and I are doing more for this pride and my son then you ever do."

Sarafina soon saw a storm coming in, and knew it was time to head back to the den til the hunt. As she gathered her two cubs, she was now forming an idea in her brain that would shake the false trust Mufasa gave her pride sisters, and she knew they would agree to the idea. Yes, tonight, things would start to change for the better. For her son and the pride.

**End of Chapter one. Hope you liked it. I thought I'd put a new twist on The Lion King Story and portray Mufasa as the bad guy this time and not Scar and the hyenas. I know it's not something usually people try, but I thought I might give it a shot. I also have another story idea I am coming up with and hope you read both this story and the other story. Please leave a positive review and constructive criticism for me. I'll update when I can. Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Plan Is In Motion**

Sarafina sat in her private den with her cubs. There were many dens within the mountain of Priderock, but most pride sisters who were young and not baring cubs would sleep in the main den, where they kept the kill, and where Sarafina's Stolen son was at this point. Mheetu and Nala huddled close to Sarafina for comfort from the raging storm. They were young and the thunderstroms scared them a lot. Sarafina was always cheering them up and telling them stories, but in the back of her mind, she knew one of her cubs was suffering, and it always tormented her that she couldn't help. Countless times she heard from Simba himself that Mufasa told him to brave the storm by himself. Not even Sarabi could provide him comfort, for Mufasa made it clear he had to brave it out if he was to take Mufasa's place one day.

This was why Sarafina was going to have a serious talk with the pride sisters during the hunt. She knew Mara was in full support of her and Sarabi, so what they had planned would not cause her to side with Mufasa in the matter. She was rather crafty in her own right, one of the reasons Mufasa seemed to trust her more then anyone to watch the cubs. With her daughter Kula, the only joy she had left, it seemed appropriate, and she was one of only few who could nurse the cubs when they needed to feed, and she felt for much sympathy for Simba when Mufasa rationed how much he fed, keeping him in his undernourished state.

Soon the storm came to a stop, and Sarafina led her cubs to the main den where all the other pride sisters waited. Soon, Mheetu and Nala went and found Simba and Kula so all four could play as the other cubs went a played their own games. Mufasa then ordered the lionesses to make a good kill of antelope for the night. As the hunting party made their way down Pride rock to the grassy Savannah below, Sarafina explained her plan to Sarabi, and Sarabi agreed that it was a well thought out plan. Soon they made it far enough away from Pride Rock and Sarabi ordered the hunting party to stop. "Everyone, before we go on the hunting party tonight, Sarafina has a few things to say since she is leading tonight's hunt," Sarabi announced.

"Thank you Sarabi. Now, I know many of you want to have a good hunt tonight, and trust me when I say, it will be good, but not the normal kill we are used to. We have seen as of recent how our king has shown to be a little agressive at times. I have strong reason to suspect that he may be hiding something deeper. He may not be the king we think he is. Now before you say anything, let me be clear, I did not come to this decision lightly, our fine queen here has also noticed similar signs arising. So when we go on the hunt tonight, we will make a good kill, enough to feed the whole pride, but only that. You do notice most kills we make usually have leftovers we eat a day or two after, am I right?" The lionesses all nod. "Then I ask that you bare with me on this, we are going to make a kill tonight that is not going to be to our kings expectations, and we'll fib, saying it was the biggest we could catch. We need to see if he will remain the level-headed king he shows many times, or if he is something else entirely. I know you all want to go for the biggest kill and I have faith in your skills, but I ask that this once, you have the strength to resist the big kill. Is there anyone who thinks we should not perform this task? If so, please explain," Sarafina finished.

All the lioness look at each other and then Suka stepped forward and said, "Sarafina, as much as we strive to follow our king, we would much rather follow you and our queen. Many of us were beginning to wonder when you would make your move, since you have seemed a bit uneasy with the king for a few years. Seems something must have triggered it to happen. We won't ask what, but we're with you on this."

The other lionesses nodded in approval. Sarafina was a bit surprised that her pride sisters were on her side, as far as believing that Mufasa wasn't the king they were in need of, but she was thankful and smiled. "Then let us go on the hunt," Sarafina replied.

Soon the pride sisters made their way through the Pride Lands, tracking the antelope. They soon came upon a big herd of antelope, keeping low to the ground, and moving in closer. Sarafina spotted the biggest kill, and he would have good meat, but he wasn't their target. Their target was an antelope that showed to have half the bulk of the big one. It was the one that would only feed them for the one feast, and he had a very small escape route as they closed in, leaving him unaware. By the time he noticed their presence, they were already on top of him and he was only able to bound a few feet before he was brought down an soon had his soul join all the ancestors of every animal, as was the way. The lionesses, although a little flustered they did not get the big one, were happy and content, for now was the chance to prove if Mufasa was the king he acted to be.

They dragged their kill back towards Pride Rock and were all talking about what they thought might happen when Mufasa saw the kill. They were then joined by Scar. "Hello everyone, I trust the hunt went well?" He asked politely.

"Very, Tama made her first kill with the sisters of the pride," Sarabi said as she ruffled the young lioness's mane.

"And a fine prize it is, to my standards at least," Scar stated.

"And how are negotiations with the slobbery mutts?" Sarabi asked.

"Better then expected. They've agreed to keep a closer eye on their hunters' locations so they don't stray beyond their hunting borders and into ours, as long as we offer them more time at the water hole, which I don't see any problem with," Scar stated.

"Nor do I. We'll see what my husband says when he hears the news," Sarabi replied.

"Quite," Scar said.

Soon Sarafina, Sarabi, Scar and the Pride sisters made it to Pride Rock dragging the kill in. Mufasa did not look pleased. "Sarafina, I thought you said you were going to get a big kill tonight. You were lead huntress, what is the meaning of this?!" Mufasa snapped.

Sarafina felt a sense of pride. Already, she had Mufasa right where she wanted him. "If I may be permitted to speak sire?" Sarafina requested.

Mufasa grunted, "Speak." 

"I perfectly recall saying we would do what we could for the hunt, and we have done our best. This kill here was the closest to us for a kill, and we weren't about to give up that chance," Sarafina said.

"You should have stayed out there and hunted till you brought the biggest one down, even if it took til morning," Mufasa snapped once more.

"I apologize your highness, but if we were out there for that long hunting, none of us would have the strength to make such a kill, let alone bring it back. This should be a cause for celebration, for Tama has made her first kill sire," Sarafina stated to the whole pride.

The lionesses and cubs cheered. "I don't care if it was her tenth kill, it should have been bigger," Mufasa demanded.

Sarabi cut in. "Mufasa, she's not as experienced as the rest of us. For her to have been the one to go in for the initial attack would have been suicide, and we would loose a good huntress, with so much potential," Sarabi said.

"If you want the pride to starve, then fine, see if they'll trust you when you hunt again. I will take the first portion of meat," Mufasa said.

"Mufasa, you would betray tradition and not let Tama take the first portion? She made the kill," Sarabi stated aggressively.

"Rules change when the hunt is unsatisfactory Sarabi," Mufasa bluntly said.

The lionesses soon stood in front of the kill, blocking him. "What is this, I am your king, and my word is law," Mufasa said.

"Not when it comes to tradition brother," Scar cut in.

"Mind your place brother," Mufasa said.

"I am, and I ask you mind yours. When it comes to tradition, we do not change it because we feel a bit frustrated brother. Let Tama have the first portion,you will be right after her," Scar said.

Mufasa remained silent. Even the cubs were staring him down, which Mufasa wouldn't usually see happen. Mufasa sighed, "Alright, Tama, you get the first portion. But make sure you take only what you need."

Sarafina cracked a slight smile. Mufasa had shown his true nature, as the pride had their shares of the kill, she was able to walk by and hear them comment on Mufasa's unacceptable behavior. She then fetched two of the three cubs that meant the world to her as the finished nursing. Sarafina now knew she was that much closer in regaining her son. It was only a matter of time before Mufasa would start display more distrust among the pride. But she worried. With the aggression he displayed already, she wondered if he might go too far. Even though she was expecting it to take time, it seemed the plans were accelerating. There was good and bad that could come with that, and she had to be careful. She didn't know what she might do if one of her little ones got caught up in the mix.

**End of chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed it. So, what will happen now that Mufasa has begun to display his true colors? How will the cubs feel about this outburst? Will Simba find out who he really is? Only future chapters can tell. I did make Tama older the the rest of the cubs, even though she usually is the same age, so I ask you bare with me. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Please leave a positive review and constructive criticism. Thank you. I'll update when I can. Stay tuned.**


End file.
